


We'll Go from There

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, very light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon Solo absolutely chose rail travel over a flight because ofaesthetics.





	We'll Go from There

Napoleon watched the scenery out the window with interest as they pulled away from the station in Vladivostok. They were on their way to Moscow, and from there, St. Petersburg, to wrap up a mission involving antiquities THRUSH had stolen that allegedly belong to the Romanovs—jewel-encrusted clothes, silver spoons, and a gold music box. They had retrieved the antiquities and were returning them to the proper authorities in St. Petersburg—really, it had been a mission that Illya could have easily handled on his own, but Napoleon certainly wasn’t about to miss a chance to spend time with his partner—especially in his homeland.

“I almost wish I could’ve seen a Siberian tiger,” Napoleon sighed. “Ah well, maybe next time…”

“It doesn’t bother you, then? What people will think of you for visiting Russia so frequently?”

“Let them think what they want,” Napoleon said. “If anyone is going to be so closed-minded as to question my loyalties for coming here, then it’s clear they had half a brain to begin with, anyway.”

“There’ve been plenty of questions about your loyalty ever since we were assigned as partners.”

“Like I said… they all have half a brain—just like anyone who would question your loyalties. And that’s being charitable, in my opinion.”

“Well, I only hope that no one puts you through anything like Strothers did because of it,” Illya said, sincerely.

“That goes for you, too,” Napoleon said. He glanced out the window again. “But let’s not think about that. Look at this scenery! Vast, open--”

“…Snow-covered…”

“And the two of us on this very same railway that was commissioned by the last of the Romanovs…”

“Ahh, so _that’s_ why you opted for rail rather than a flight,” Illya said. “You wanted the artifacts to be transported on _this_ train.”

“It’s not just that,” Napoleon said, his eyes shining. “It’s the intrigue of what rail travel is, the unexpected lurking in every coach…”

“This is hardly the Orient Express!” Illya snarked. “Napoleon, you are a hopeless romantic!”

“…Okay, but that’s not a bad thing, is it?”

Illya pretended to ponder over this for a moment, as though it required a lot of deep thought.

“…Oh, come on…!”

“Very well, I guess it’s not,” Illya teased. “In fact, I am enjoying myself quite considerably.”

“Never would have guessed through that deadpan expression of yours.”

“Well, naturally; this was your idea—and as your partner, it is my sworn duty from preventing that ego of yours to inflate.”

Napoleon gave him a look, prompting Illya to smirk.

“You do look quite adorable when you wrinkle your nose like that,” he said, leaning over and kissing him on it.

And Napoleon smiled; he could never be too annoyed with his partner for very long.


End file.
